


Please Use Proper Lighting When Casting Magic

by DaystoDawn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Challenge: Sports Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2015, Drabble, Familiars, M/M, Modern Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaystoDawn/pseuds/DaystoDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tooru summons a familiar. It's a little too familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Use Proper Lighting When Casting Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a SASO 2K15 bonus round. The title's just about longer than the work itself.

Tooru put the finishing touches on his circle, and stood up wobbly from his kneeling position. He rubbed his eyes blearily, grimacing at the paint he accidentally smeared on his face. The circle itself was illuminated by quite a few strategically placed candles, as well as the clock on his microwave, of whos display of "3:57 am" he had been resolutely ignoring. 

He gave the circle and all it's intricate patterns a last once over before he clapped his hands, rubbed them together, and bent to pick up a paper covered in a bizarre mix of Latin and kanji. 

He took a deep breath, and began reciting, walking around the circle. Part way through he began to regret his decision to keep the overhead light off ("For ambiance!" he'd told himself) because the candle's light, while bright enough to illuminate the floor, did very little to help him read his own tiny and slanted writing. 

He squinted at the paper, doing his best to recite his incantations evenly. He didn't want to mess up and receive anything less than the most loyal and hardworking familiar he could get.

He'd put off the process long enough, honestly, and Iwa-chan's nagging about him "not being able to do everything by himself" finally seems to have breached his brain. He'd reached the limits of his spell casting by himself. Now he had to move forward.

Excitement grew within him as the faint glow of the candles began to be overrun by the white light growing on the circle's symbols. His voice grew in volume, despite how he was trying to reign it in and stay collected. Finally, as the light grew brightest, Tooru's voice had reached a shout, and as soon as the final character was read, he tossed the paper aside, eyes fixed only on the shape forming out of light. 

A few breathless moments, and a very loud "Pop!" later, the room was suddenly deathly silent. 

There, in the middle of a now dark circle, was Tooru's upstairs neighbor. He was wearing an expression of pain, and looking around. He was probably wondering why it was suddenly so dark, and where did all of his furniture go? He was probably also bemoaning having to get up and turn on the light, because the fall he'd had had _really_ hurt his ass.

Actually, Tooru realized with a spike of fear, that's exactly what Yamaguchi-chan from apartment 12b was thinking. What he was feeling. Tooru _knows_ this. 

He dazedly reached down to pick up his discarded paper, and snapped his fingers. The light turned on above him, and he heard a gasp. He ignored the surge of surprise, then fear and confusion that had raced through the back of his mind, as well as the "Oikawa-San? What's going on? Where am I!"

His eyes scanned the verbal portion of the spell fervently. It didn't take him long to figure out what had happened, with the magic sapped from the ink of the spell at it's completion. Only one line on the paper still retained magic. 

The line specifying that the summoned familiar be an animal.

A wave of sudden understanding, regret and then upset came over him, and then a bit of shock in the back of his mind. 

He looked up at Yamaguchi-chan, who was now standing and looking frantically between the casting circle and Tooru. 

"Oikawa-san," Tooru could feel the dread from him. "What spell were you trying to cast." 

Tooru gulped, and spread his hands. Yamaguchi-chan was not comforted. 

"It looks like you're my new familiar, Yamaguchi-chan." 

Tooru winced at the powerful wave of disbelief rolling off of the other, and pushed through it to find a stray thought from Yamaguchi as well. 

He raised an eyebrow.

"You were thinking about asking me out?"

Tooru's heart matched the stutter of Yamaguchi's at the question. He both saw and felt Yamaguchi sink to the floor again. 

"I can't believe you would have said yes."

Tooru sat down as well, the adrenaline no longer enough to outlast the toll of an all-nighter and heavy magic use. A few moments of silence passed before Tooru piped up.

"I still might."

Yamaguchi-chan groaned and flopped backwards to lay on the floor. Tooru, unsurprisingly, felt the same way.


End file.
